WICCAN
by Blackwitch31
Summary: Transformers G1- Jana não é uma rapariga como as outras, mas um dia é raptada e feita refém pelos Decepticons. Coisas estranhas começam a acontecer!Eles meteram-se com a pessoa errada...
1. Falsas acusações

**Rated K+ **devido a alguma linguagem grosseira e alguma violência que possam encontar.

**Disclaimer:** Os transformers não me pertencem, mas á Hasbro, mas o enredo e as personagens são meus originais.

Olá a todos resolvi retirar esta História das profundezas dos meus velhos arquivos… quero dizer cadernos que guardo religiosamente. Quando passei para o pc tinha a minha gata Luna ao meu lado, pois ela gosta de estar ao meu lado quando estou a escrever.

Quando estiverem a ler esta história tentem ouvir Epica… a sua musica é quase que sobrenatural e eu gosto muito de os ouvir!

Uma coisa quando escrevi esta história não foi para ofender as crenças dos que se encontram aqui. As Wiccan não fazem este tipo de coisas aqui descritas. Embora eu acredite que elas têm poderes sobrenaturais e acredito que fazem magia mas á sua maneira.

Tenham cuidado Decepticons… muito cuidado!

* * *

**Wiccan**

Falsas acusações.

Jana está, no período de exames, e como todos os outros estudantes, também está, mas num dia enquanto estava a fazer um foi chamada ao escritório do Reitor Prettford:

-_"Chama-se Jana Reilly ao escritório do Reitor Prettford."_- A professora dela só lhe ordena:

-Vai ver o que se passa. – A rapariga responde:

-Eu não fiz nada Stôra. – Mas ela só lhe ordena novamente:

-Mas vai averiguar! – Jana teve de se conformar, dizendo:

-Ok! Ok eu irei ver o que se passa. – Ela sai da sala indo em direcção ao escritório do reitor. Quando lá chegou:

-Espero que justifique isto Miss Reilly! – O Reitor estende-lhe uns papeis que continha as infracções que esta supostamente cometera dizendo:

-Então o que me diz agora Miss Reilly? – Ela responde um pouco surpreendida:

-O Sr. Interrompeu-me os exames para isto? Por amor de Deus sou incapaz de fazer tais acções? Uma coisa ou outra talvez mas isto, poupe-me! – O Reitor só a esclarece:

-Foi o que me contaram! – A rapariga tenta explicar-se um pouco desanimada:

-Por ter dado uns murros a um colega ou ter interrompido as aulas, mas isto não tem cabimento Sr. Reitor, qualquer dia acusam-me de fazer tráfico de droga aqui na faculdade, tenho 20 anos! Idade suficiente para ter juízo, não para me meter nestes disparates! – O director continuou:

-As provas não mentem. – Jana sugere com alguma esperança:

-Investigue, pode-me suspender, mas primeiro deixe-me terminar o exame que é o último! – O Reitor concorda com ela:

-Muito bem, a partir de amanhã estará suspensa até a investigação terminar, e tome isto para si.

-Tudo bem Sr. Reitor! Eu só quero ver o meu nome limpo! – Ela sai dali indo para a aula a onde terminou o exame, depois das aulas foi para casa, uma das colegas acompanhou-a visto que moravam no mesmo bairro:

-Jana, isto é uma grande chatice e uma vergonha. – Jana responde com um sorriso bem optimista:

-Vergonha porquê? Embirram comigo e depois, eu e tu somos Wiccan e ninguém o sabe nunca o dei a entender, mas quem lhe terá dito Sandy. – A amiga retorquiu:

-Não faço a mínima ideia, mas quando se souber…- Jana está furiosa, e isso nota-se muito na sua voz.

-Será que embirram comigo? Mas eu não fiz nada!

-Não me parece Jana. – Então ela agarrou no papel que tinha as supostas infracções, mas comenta:

-Dei uns murros ao Dave e depois, interrompi as aulas de História Antiga para ajudar a Saddie a expor as ideias, coisa que aquele cretino não deixava fazer, não me contive e dei-lhe umas peras valentes naquela cara feia e ranhosa. – Sandy viu o papel e pergunta:

-É isso a tal lista das supostas infracções?

-É sim. – Sandy pede:

-Então lê. – A amiga agarrou e começou a ler:

-Então cá vai Sandy:" Interrupção das aulas por agressão, roubo de exames, distúrbios, fumar charros, e por fim mau comportamento!! – Sandy riu-se á gargalhada:

-Desculpa Jana mas tenho de me rir, isto é demais! – Jana continua:

-A maior parte do que está aqui escrito não é verdade! Lá as agressões e interrupção das aulas tudo bem, mas o resto não me parece. – Sandy só diz:

-Eu conheço-te, és incapaz de fazer tais coisas.

-Obrigada pelo apoio amiga. – Então ambas chegaram á porta de casa de Jana, Sandy reparou e diz:

-Olha já chegamos á tua casa Jana. – Ela agradece:

-Obrigada por me acompanhares a casa e de me teres apoiado quando eu mais precisava.

-És minha amiga. Logo vais ás sessões nocturnas de feitiçaria?

-Não perderia por nada deste mundo, amiga.

-Sempre pronta para ires e eu gosto !

-Sim eu adoro isto, bom então nos veremos logo á noite, até logo! – Jana entrou para dentro indo para o seu quarto estudar, mas antes contou aos pais o que se tinha passado:

-… E foi isto o que aconteceu mãe e pai. – A mãe responde:

-Eu acredito em ti filha, mas porque te terão feito isso?

-Não faço a mínima ideia! – O pai um pouco desanimado pergunta:

-Escuta lá tu não fizeste nada de grave? – Jana olha para ele falando um pouco aborrecida, afinal aquilo é um assunto muito delicado:

-Nada, nunca fiz o que está aí descrito, ter dado uns murros a um colega é verdade, mas eu contei vos tudo quando isso aconteceu pai! – O pai viu escrito fumar charros sublinhado a vermelho:

-E isto? – A filha defende-se um pouco desapontada afinal é suposto um pai estar ao lado de uma filha num caso destes:

-Sou incapaz disso, não me diga que acredita no que está aí! –Mas o pai tem as suas duvidas:

-O que pensas filha? – Jana continua a pensar acerca de tudo aquilo e continua a expor o seu ponto de vista:

-Pai não faço isso, tenho idade suficiente para ter juízo, não perco tempo com essas coisas, vocês trabalham arduamente para me darem uma vida condigna e de ter a oportunidade estudar numa profissão que quero, não… para essas porcarias! Por isso faça o que quiser. – A mãe só diz:

-Fica descansada nós acreditamos em ti, mas temos de esperar pelo fim da investigação.

-Obrigada, agora vou estudar. – A mãe fala-lhe:

-Vai filha, bem precisas de descansar, e pensa no que se passou no dia de hoje! – Ela sai dali indo para o quarto estudar, e reflectir no que se passou. Mas o que dera ao Director para lhe fazer uma coisa destas, a escola está a correr-lhe ás mil maravilhas, tem amigas com quem pode contar como Sandy uma grande amiga dela, conhecendo-se desde crianças, e foi preciso uma falsa acusação para pôr tudo em xeque e dá consigo a pensar:

-"_Que grande chatice, que porcaria de manhã, porque embirram comigo? No liceu nunca me aconteceu nada destas porcarias!"_

Depois agarra nos livros e começa a trabalhar.

* * *

Isto não foi um começo muito agradável para Jana coitada… ainda por cima foi acusada de algo de que não fez!

Eu aceito críticas construtivas, para ajudar a melhorar a escrita.

Se gostaram é só carregar no botãozinho!!


	2. Apenas má sorte!

**Rated K+ **devido a alguma linguagem grosseira e alguma violência que possam encontrar.

**Disclaimer:** Os transformers não me pertencem, mas á Hasbro, mas o enredo e as personagens são meus originais.

Olá a todos resolvi retirar esta História das profundezas dos meus velhos arquivos… quero dizer cadernos que guardo religiosamente. Quando passei para o pc tinha a minha gata Luna ao meu lado, pois ela gosta de estar ao meu lado quando estou a escrever.

Quando estiverem a ler esta história tentem ouvir Epica… a sua musica é quase que sobrenatural e eu gosto muito de os ouvir!

Uma coisa quando escrevi esta história não foi para ofender as crenças dos que se encontram aqui. As Wiccan não fazem este tipo de coisas aqui descritas. Embora eu acredite que elas têm poderes sobrenaturais e acredito que fazem magia mas á sua maneira.

* * *

**Apenas má sorte.**

Vários dias passaram-se e Jana continua a estudar, mas pelos apontamentos que Sandy lhe traz todos os dias, pois não quer perder matéria, mas resolve fazer uma pausa, iria fazer mergulho uma actividade que gosta muito de fazer, então agarra no material indo em direcção á marina a onde fez o check in ao material para ver se está tudo em ordem, mas também pensa:

-_"Preciso de ir buscar ingredientes para as minhas poções e feitiços, para que fiquem mais poderosos para serem usados nos círculos mágicos, e é necessário dar uma lição aos que me fizeram isto, também irei usar um feitiço para iluminar o Reitor para que veja que estou inocente! Sou Wiccan, nós não prejudicamos as pessoas e eu não pratico o mal mas sim o bem." – _Então pôs tudo no barco e arrancou em direcção ao mar alto, quando estava no local exacto lançou ancora, preparou-se e mergulhou, pouco tempo depois já estava nas profundezas do oceano, e recolhia o material para as poções e feitiços, tirando fotografias á paisagem marinha pensando:

-_"Aqui a natureza está em harmonia total!"-_ Mas sente algo e pensa:

-_"A natureza está irrequieta, sinto algo que a perturba, o mais provável é a ganância dos homens! Aqui há tanta vida e mesmo assim querem destrui-la! – _Ela vê qualquer coisa e indo averiguar o que é mas continua a recolher mais material pelo caminho. O que Jana não sabe é que está algo debaixo de água, a base Decepticon, Galvatron decidira montar ali a base devido a algo que os Autobots descobriram, e o líder Decepticon quer aquilo para ele bem como para a sua causa, entretanto:

_-_Grande líder os Autobots descobriram uma nova fonte de energia! – o líder Decepticon só diz furioso:

-Eu sei disso idiota, mas ela tem de ser nossa, não daqueles idiotas!! – Scourge pergunta muito curioso:

-Porque estamos aqui meu líder? – Galvatron responde:

-Porque este planeta tem muita energia Scourge, mandei Cyclonus investigar! – Scourge olha para o líder que estava muito satisfeito depois daquele momento de fúria repentina, mas arrisca a dizer com um sorriso.

-Espero que traga muito boas noticias meu líder! – Então o alarme tocou e Scourge informa-o muito nervoso.

-Chefe o alarme. Galvatron grita furioso

-**Eu sei disso imbecil! Liguem o ecrã, quero ver o que está na fazer disparar o alarme! – **Numa grande correria todos foram ver o que se passa, afinal o que fez aquele alarme disparar? Nenhum deles faz ideia do que é, e Scourge obedeceu ao seu líder:

-Certo Poderoso Galvatron. – O monitor foi ligado e para sua surpresa viram Jana a recolher material em redor da base. – O líder ficou atónito e gritou:

-**Uma humana aqui!? Está a espiar-nos.** – Scourge pergunta:

-Queres que a capturamos? – Galvatron acalmou:

-Sim quero. – Scourge e os Sweeps saíram dali, bem como ela que regressara ao barco, tirara as botijas e arranca dali em direcção á marina, pois ainda falta recolher mais material, um dos quais areia para fazer os círculos mágicos, Scourge viu-a ir para a marina e só comunica:

-Galvatron a humana está a dirigir-se para a costa! – Do outro lado ouviram:

-_"Sigam-na, depois tragam-na á minha presença!"- _Scourge só diz:

-Sim chefe. – Pouco depois Jana chega á marina, ignorando que estava a ser vigiada, entrega o barco, pagara o aluguer e levando todo o material que recolhera indo em direcção ao carro, pouco depois foi indo em direcção a casa, mas no caminho recolhe o material que falta e 20 minutos depois está a caminho de casa, o que não demorou muito, quando chega a mãe pergunta:

-Então como foi o mergulho? – A filha responde muito satisfeita, que contagia a mãe, mas também conta o que sentiu aquando do mergulho:

-Muito bom mãe, mas eu senti qualquer coisa no oceano. – A mãe só começa a refilar, o que iria desta vez Jana inventar? Mas responde:

-Lá estás tu filha com essas coisas! – A filha fica um pouco desapontada afinal a mãe simpatiza com as crenças dela mas até certo ponto, mas Jana diz-lhe desapontada.

-Mãe eu sei o que senti, e não me farão mudar de ideias. – A mãe continua atentar fazê-la esquecer desses sentimentos que não tinham lógica para ela:

-Sabes que é impossível sentir o próprio oceano filha! – O pai por detrás só diz a refilar, afinal ele é um pouco céptico em relação ás crenças dela:

-Estás com essas patranhas Wiccan novamente? Sabes que não acredito nisso. – Jana olha para o pai com os seus olhos verdes, ajeita os seus cabelos bem negros e curtos pondo-os atrás de suas orelhas, falando mas a defender as suas crenças:

-Não são patranhas pai, vocês não sentem o que eu sinto, e lá por não saberem estas coisas não quer dizer que não sejam verdade, eu aprendo coisas que nunca vocês sonham que existem. – O pai só diz chateado, continuando a não a acreditar:

-Patranhas filha… tens sorte em não te impedir de ir. – A filha ficou muito emocionada com tudo aquilo o que acabara de ouvir:

-Mãe, pai digo uma coisa a vocês, eu gosto de ser o que sou e ninguém me fará mudar de ideias. – Eles tinham de concordar com ela, pois Jana defende muito bem as suas ideias:

-Está bem filha. – Jana como está cansada do mergulho e farta das coisas do pai resolve ir para o quarto e dá a saber á sua mãe:

-Vou para o meu quarto, descansar. – Mas a mãe lembra-se de outra coisa, olha para a filha que está sempre trajada de negro, e não acha certo de esta andar sempre assim, também receia pela segurança dela pois quando vai ter com as amigas Wiccan sai a horas tardias, e isso preocupa-a muito, então:

-Vai! Antes que me esqueça minha filha.

-Sim mãe? – Então expressa-as á filha:

-Ando um pouco preocupada contigo minha filha, sei que vais às tuas reuniões Wiccan e não me oponho a isso, mas preocupo-me com as horas a que sais e a que entras nesta casa. – Jana olha para a mãe e continua a ouvi-la:

-Sei que continuas aborrecida com o teu pai, mas ele preocupa-se contigo… e tu deverias mudar um pouco, essas roupas negras são pesadas para ti, deverias usar algo que te acentue as curvas, és uma rapariga tão bonita e escondes-te atrás desses trajes! – Jana com a lágrima no olho olha para a mãe e abraça-a e depois vai para o quarto a onde fica a descansar até á noitinha. Na hora devida Jana veste um simples vestido negro que contrasta com a sua pele bronzeada e com o verde dos seus olhos, penteia o seu cabelo que lhe chega pelos ombros e sai indo para o local designado. Na rua Scourge comunica com o, líder que o informou para esperar pela altura certa. Os Sweeps viram que se dirige para o cemitério da cidade, e quando Scourge vê aquilo por outro lado Dreadclaw só diz a Scourge, cheio de medo:

-Este local dá me arrepios. - Scourge fica a olhar para o seu subordinado perguntando:

-Porque dizes isso? – Dreadclaw cheio de medo informa Scourge:

-Este local é onde os humanos depositam os seus mortos. Outro Sweep observara Jana ao longe fazendo o seguinte comentário, mas perguntando ao mesmo tempo:

-Mas esta humana não tem medo, estão a fazer coisas esquisitas ali, estranho não é chefe? – Scourge concorda com os seus Sweeps mas avisa-os a todos:

-De facto tens razão, mas pára de ter medo, eu não tolero cobardes. – Todos responderam em uníssono sem no entanto alertar os humanos que ali se encontram.

-Sim chefe! – Por volta das 2h da manhã o encontro entre as Wiccan da cidade terminara, Sandy e Jana conversam muito satisfeitas:

-Esta noite foi memorável amiga. – Sandy estava com um sorriso nos seus lábios

-Eu sei , foi espectacular Jana. – Ela faz um comentário um pouco desagradável devido ao local:

-Sabes mas o local do encontro é que não me agradou, um cemitério! Deveria-se ter feito isto era no local normal, sabes isto até levanta suspeitas. –Sandy olha para a amiga um pouco surpreendida.

-De quê Jana? – A própria amiga começa a expor tudo aquilo que lhe sai da alma, e di-lo com muita sinceridade:

-De que pratiquemos satanismo, e não somos nada disso, sabes que o público em geral põe todo o paganismo no mesmo saco, apesar de haver correntes bem diferentes. – Sandy tem de dar a mão á palmatória, afinal Jana tem toda a razão, pois esta é o membro mais sábio do seu circulo Wiccan, quando se vai embora pergunta a Jana:

-Eu sei Jana. Bom queres boleia? Jana agradece dizendo-lhe com uma risadinha:

-Agradeço mas tenho o carro aqui. – A amiga como sabe que Jana não vai para a faculdade resolve perguntar-lhe.

-Nos veremos amanhã? – Mas ouve uma resposta positiva e uma despedida:

-Sim Sandy, até amanhã. – Ambas despedem-se, Jana por outro lado estava a preparar-se para entrar, ela ignorava o que iria acontecer dali a uns minutos.

Jana estava para entrar para o carro quando uma mão a agarra e ouve:

-Agora és nossa humana!! – Ela só diz:

-Como?! – E continua a refilar mas bem alto:

-**DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ SEUS PATEGOS, LARGUEM-ME SUAS MÁQUINAS INFERNAIS!!** – Scourge só responde:

-Porque o haveríamos de o fazer? – E ela continuava a gritar:

-**LARGUEM-ME, ESTUPIDOS PORQUE NÃO VÃO MAÇAR OUTRO? IMBECIS INUTEIS! **– E pontapeia Scourge com toda a força, minutos depois já estava na base improvisada dos Decepticons, e largaram-na e esta caiu no chão, claro que se faz ouvir:

-**UFF, UGHN!! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM CUIDADO NENHUM, FOGO! MAS QUE ESTUPIDOS RETARDADOS! **– Ela apanha os frascos pondo-os na mochila suspirando:

-Ainda bem que não se partiram. – Então ajeita-se, levanta-se olhando em redor falando:

-Meu Deus… mas que sitio é este…é colossal nem sabia que estava no oceano! Neptuno não deve estar nada satisfeito! – Então pôs a mão no chão, fechando os olhos sentindo o que estava em redor e só pensa:

-"_É a mesma sensação que senti há pouco…oh meu Deus!"-_ Ela levantou-se olhando novamente em redor vendo os Decepticons:

-Quem são vocês, porque me levaram para este lugar? – Galvatron olha para a pequena humana que está á sua frente:

-Os meus homens capturam-te porque eu lhes ordenei, estavas a espiar a base. – Jana pergunta com um certo receio, não fosse ele fazer algo contra ela:

-Quem és? – Galvatron ignorou a pergunta continuando:

-Responda-me humana. – Como poderia ser possível um Robot gigante a querer satisfações de um ser humano como ela… então Jana responde –lhe:

-Nada fiz… nem sabia da existência deste local! – O líder Decepticon ficou furioso com a rapariga, mas não é seu hábito e os outros sabiam-no, ele é insano e por causa disso pequenas faíscas começaram a sair da sua cabeça, e Jana repara nisso mas ouve um tom muito agressivo:

-**MENTES!!** –Gritara Galvatron, mas ela não mudou a resposta um pouco furiosa:

-Não estou a mentir-lhe, porque o haveria de o fazer, espiar eu, pff!! Poupe-me, quem és? – Galvatron responde um pouco aborrecido:

-Você insiste em saber demais! – Jana responde, colocando os seus cabelos atrás das orelhas:

-Só quero que se identifique! – Galvatron só lhe fala furioso:

-Não aceito ordens de humanos! – Ela só replica:

-Oh mas vai dizer-me o seu nome! – Ela olhou-lhe nos olhos , mas teve de os desviar dizendo:

-Você é perverso, tens maldade em ti , não estás em harmonia com a natureza, és mau e louco! – Galvatron olha para ela:

-Não abuse, quero saber o que estava a fazer lá fora… e identifique-se! – Ela olhou para ele cruzando os braços, resolvendo informa-lo com umas meias verdades pois não quer que se descubra o verdadeiro motivo daquele mergulho:

-Muito bem… chamo-me Jana Reilly, Sou estudante de Historia Antiga, e para sua informação estava a recolher amostras para pesquisa, sempre o fiz não tendo problemas de maior, e não é o Sr. Que me vai impedir de o fazer! – Ele olhou interrogado para ela:

-Amostras para pesquisa? – Jana fala coisas que são pouco comuns para ele:

-Sim, sabe Neptuno deve estar furioso por teres montado este local aqui no oceano. – Ele fica interrogado quando ouviu a resposta da rapariga:

-Neptuno? Estás cada vez mais estranha humana, e porque queres essas amostras? – Ela franze o sobrolho e fica com um ar muito misterioso:

-Não queiras saber mais do que a conta, está para além de ti! E tu quem és? – Galvatron fala um pouco farto da insistência dela:

-Já que insiste… Sou Galvatron líder supremo dos Decepticons. – Ela pergunta:

-Hum…o que vão fazer comigo? Já lhe disse tudo o que sabia! – O líder Decepticon informa-a:

-Vais ficar aqui como nossa prisioneira, andas a esconder-me algo e eu quero saber. – Jana fala-lhe:

-Nada escondo. – Então tira da mochila uma bolsa que continha um pó branco , coloca-o na mão , sopra-o dizendo uma formula mágica em latim, o líder Decepticon ficou a olhar vendo o que esta está a fazer, quando Jana termina ele pergunta um pouco admirado:

-O que lançou e o que estava a dizer? – Ela levanta o sobrolho:

-Não queira saber mais do que a conta! – Ele tem de o saber e quer ter a resposta muito rapidamente, e a ficar furioso novamente:

-Diga-me! – Jana olha para ele sorrindo:

- Oh só lhe lancei uma maldição, usei um espírito do mar. – Agora é que o líder Decepticon ficou parvo a olhar para ela interrogando-se.

-Maldição? – E a resposta não se fez esperar da parte dela:

-Sim enquanto não me libertarem, irão acontecer-vos coisas estranhas. – Galvatron só lhe diz pouco intimidado:

-Não acreditamos nisso! – Ela muito apreensiva e com uma expressão muito séria só o avisa:

-Ai não? Então veremos Robot!! – Galvatron ordena aos Sweeps, furioso:

-**Coloquem-na a ferros a ferros Sweeps, estou a ficar sem paciência para esta humana!** – Eles responderam:

-Sim chefe. – Os Sweeps foram levar Jana para a cela, mas esta tem a oportunidade de olhar para o íntimo deles pensando:

-_" Estes palhaços temem algo, isso é a minha vantagem! Estes Robots vão ver com quem se meteram!" _– Quando se vê sozinha resolveu preparar um plano que os iria pôr a implorar para que a libertassem, minutos depois iria pô-lo em prática, mas antes teve de verificar as roupas e os cabelos que estavam num mísero estado, e para ficar com forças resolve comer qualquer coisa e depois tentar descansar, pois não iria fazê-lo fatigada, por fim toma a posição fetal e deixa-se dormir muito rapidamente.

* * *

Decididamente Jana não está nos seus dias, parece que estão contra ela, primeiro a escola e depois esta captura o que se seguirá? Apenas sei que as coisas vão ficar muito estranhas.

Quando digo a mais poderosa quero dizer a mais sábia, afinal quem é sábio aquire poder, mas depende...

Eu aceito críticas construtivas, para ajudar a melhorar na escrita.

Se gostaram é só carregar no botãozinho!!


	3. Fenómenos estranhos

**Rated K+ **devido a alguma linguagem grosseira e alguma violência que possam encontrar.

**Disclaimer:** Os transformers não me pertencem, mas á Hasbro, mas o enredo e as personagens são meus originais.

Olá a todos resolvi retirar esta História das profundezas dos meus velhos arquivos… quero dizer cadernos que guardo religiosamente. Quando passei para o pc tinha a minha gata Luna ao meu lado, pois ela gosta de estar ao meu lado quando estou a escrever.

Quando estiverem a ler esta história tentem ouvir Epica… a sua musica é quase que sobrenatural e eu gosto muito de os ouvir!

Uma coisa quando escrevi esta história não foi para ofender as crenças dos que se encontram aqui. As Wiccan não fazem este tipo de coisas aqui descritas. Embora eu acredite que elas têm poderes sobrenaturais e acredito que fazem magia mas conforme a suas regras.

* * *

**Fenómenos estranhos.**

Mal se viu só começa a fazer um circulo místico no chão e senta-se neste, mas antes de começar resolve ligar ás amigas que são Wiccan e que por acaso estão na praia, mas para que a chamada não fosse detectada lançou algo para que não fosse detectada, então começa a fazer a chamada, e ouve do outro lado:

-"_És tu Jana?"_

_-_Sim sou eu Sandy, preciso de falar contigo. – A amiga pergunta um pouco preocupada:

_-"Mas o que se passa? Há algum problema?" _– Jana começa a contar tudo acerca da sua captura e sobre a sua localização:

-Oh sim, fui capturada por robots gigantes denominados por Decepticons. – A amiga falou atónita:

_-_"Estás a gozar comigo, não estás?"- Mas Jana não podia estar mais séria:

-Quem me dera Sandy mas não estou, foi depois da nossa reunião e o motivo foi o mergulho que estava a fazer para ter material para os nossos sortilégios! –Sandy começa a sorrir , mas pelo tom de voz de Jana sabe que não o está a fazer, e murmura:

-"_Bem isso é que é azar!"_ – Jana continua, e informa-a acerca de umas coisas que fizera e que pensa fazer mais tarde, mas primeiro quer dar uma lição a um outro Decepticon que está no exterior, ela sabe-o porque ouviu os outros a falar dele:

-Podes crer Sandy, mas eu lancei-lhes umas maldições, e quero dar uma lição a um deles que está no exterior a fazer patrulha, acho que se chama Cyclonus! – Do outro lado ouve:

_-"Jana tens um círculo mágico feito?"_ – Ela satisfeita responde supondo:

-Sim tenho, suponho que vocês também o tenham. – então começa a ter um ar um pouco malvado, e sorri:

-"_Sim, vamos fazê-lo?"_ – Ela decide informa-las das invocações que se irão fazer:

-Sim vamos usar o feitiço dos elementos, depois quero dar uma lição aos outros que estão aqui. depois quero invocar uns espiritos manhosos.

_-"Estás doida? Essa invocação pode ser muito perigosa, podes atrair coisas perigosas!"_ – Falara Sandy um pouco preocupada, mas a amiga apressa-se a acalmá-la:

-Sossega Sandy nada irá acontecere nada será invocado." – Jana replica novamente:

-Mas é um risco que tenho de correr, contudo tenho que lhes dar uma grande lição, afinal estes parvos meteram-se com a Wikken errada, vão ver o meu verdadeiro "eu", Sandy! – A amiga teve de dar a mão á palmatória:

-"Concordo, bom vamos iniciar isto?" – Jana fica com os olhos a brilhar de tão feliz, e com um sorriso maquiavélico:

-Sim vamos! – Mas Sandy pergunta:

_-"Como conseguiste fazer esta chamada sem seres detectada?"_ – Jana explica como o fez:

-Usei um feitiço para não ser detectada, que impede estes robots de darem conta da nossa conversa. – Sandy comenta acerca disso, afinal esse feitiço é uma boa "arma" contra os curiosos:

-"_Boa, assim não têm motivos de serem uns bisbos, ou de te interrogarem."_ – Então Jana só sugere:

-Vamos iniciar esta invocação ou não?

-"_Vamos!"_ – Então simultaneamente as 4 começaram a invocar os elementos e quem sofreu na pele foi Cyclonus. Quando os outros foram buscar a rapariga reparam que esta está muito estranha, nem suspeitam que esta está a invocar um feitiço, então falaram uns para os outros:

-A humana está estranha, o que se passará com ela? – Swindle fala:

-Eu não faço ideia, mas ela deve estar doente, não vez as cores dela? – Motormaster diz com um tom de poucos amigos:

-Não gozes comigo Swindle ela está estranha isso sim! – Então ela desmaia, e do outro lado ouviram Blitzwing:

-Eh, venham cá ajudar Sweeps, Cyclonus foi danificado enquanto fazia patrulha, está bastante ferido.

-Sim Blitzwing. – Todos acorreram a ajudar o companheiro, trazendo Cyclonus para dentro, então Galvatron apareceu, vendo o seu braço direito ferido, então perguntou-lhe:

-O que se passou Cyclonus? – O mech respondeu-lhe:

-Aconteceu quando estava de regresso para a base, de repente formou-se uma violenta tempestade com ventos fortes, perdi as minhas funções motoras e fui lançado contra as falésias vezes sem conta, quando recuperei fui atingido por um relâmpago no meu motor traseiro direito, cai em queda livre, mas mal consegui recuperar, cheguei aqui com muita dificuldade. Mas é muito estranho Galvatron. – O líder olhou para ele surpreendido:

-Porquê Cyclonus? – O mech respondeu:

-A tempestade surgiu do nada, assim sem mais nem menos!

-Estranho! – Cyclonus continua:

-Quando consegui sair vi três humanas á volta de uma fogueira, nem estavam incomodadas com a tempestade…algo emanava delas Galvatron.

-Hum… deviam estar a aquecer-se. –Cyclonus responde duvidando da actividades das humanas que tinha visto momentos antes:

-Hum… Nah! – Galvatron ordena:

-Vai pôr-te em condições.

-Sim grande líder. – Galvatron informa:

-Capturamos uma humana, ao que parece estava a espiar-nos, negou tudo! – Cyclonus pediu:

-Deixe-me interrogá-la! – Galvatron fica com um ar malvado:

-Será toda tua quando estiveres totalmente reparado, também quero me divertir um pouco. – Então Cyclonus foi para a sala de reparações para ser tratado. Galvatron foi buscar Jana que estava no chão desmaiada, e pergunta a Frenesim:

-Não lhe fizeram nada? – O outro responde:

-Não chefe, ela desactivou-se mesmo á nossa frente, estava bem acordada mas a expressão mudou ficando assim.

-Hum… - Pouco depois ela acordou murmurando:

-Este feitiço dos "Elementos" esgotou-me as forças, ainda bem que tinha as outras a fazê-lo simultaneamente, só espero que tenha resultado. – Então virou-se vendo o líder Decepticon:

-O que me quer? Será que não me deixa em paz?

-Só quero a verdade humana! – Ela vê a preocupação do líder Decepticon:

-Chamo-me Jana. Uma coisa… reparei que está preocupado com um dos teus homens, acho que se chama Cyclonus, ficou muito danificado devido a uma tempestade… não foi? – Dizendo aquilo começou a rir-se á gargalhada, Galvatron ficou a olhar para ela surpreso pela reacção dela, mas pergunta:

-Como sabe? – Ela responde rindo-se:

-Ahahahahahahah! Não queira saber mais do que a sua conta, mas para sua informação são coisas minhas! Aconselho-o a libertares-me, pois poderá acontecer algo mais. – Galvatron só diz:

-Tu… - Mas ela replica sem papas na língua, pois não o receia:

-O que foi? Já lhe disse o que sabia, nem sabia da existência desta base. – Galvatron resolve intimidá-la, de que um dos seus homens iria interrogá-la mais tarde se não falasse a verdade:

-Hum… Cyclonus vai abrir-te a língua. – Dizendo aquilo saiu dali todo furioso deixando Jana em paz, ela iria pensar num novo plano que já tinha contornos de requintes de malvadez.

Depois de Cyclonus estar restabelecido dos ferimentos foi ter com o líder, isto passado umas horas, quando o líder vê, pergunta-lhe:

-Como te sentes Cyclonus?

-Em forma, Motormaster e Soundwave foram excelentes a repararem-me. – Galvatron fica satisfeito e bate-lhe no ombro amigavelmente:

-Óptimo! – Cyclonus pergunta ao líder:

-Será que posso proceder á tarefa de interrogar a humana chefe?

-Sim, também quero assistir. – Então ordena aos Sweeps:

-Tragam-me a humana, Sweeps. – Um deles fala todo satisfeito:

-Ás tuas ordens chefe. – enquanto eles estavam a caminho Jana estava a meditar um pouco, quase que em transe pensando na melhor maneira de lhes dar uma grande lição sem que se apercebessem de que era ela, entretanto punha-se a pensar:

_-'Eles devem pensar que sou uma espia, mas estão tão enganados! Vão mas pagar, eles meteram-se com a pessoa errada!'_ – Ela estavam tão absorvida nos seus pensamentos que não dera conta de que os Sweeps tinham chegado á cela dela, só repara quando as portas se abriram, então vira-se, Scourge informa-a:

-O nosso líder quer interrogá-la. – Ela goza:

-Uhhhh mas que medo! – Ele agarrou-a indo em direcção á sala do trono, o líder quando a vê pergunta-lhe:

-Então vais falar a verdade? – Ela replica um pouco aborrecida:

-Já sabe a minha posição, nada tenho a dizer, mas pode perguntar-me o que quiser que eu responderei a mesma coisa! – O líder pede a Frenesim:

-Prende-lhe as mãos, quero-a bem presa, Frenesim.

-Sim chefe! – O pequeno Decepticon prendeu-a muito bem, e Galvatron exclama á rapariga:

-Agora o Cyclonus vai te soltar a língua, fêmea! – O mech em questão foi para junto dela perguntando-lhe:

-Identifique-se! – Jana responde:

-Chamo-me Jana Reilly, sou estudante de História antiga.

-Hum… muito bem, o que estava a fazer aqui perto desta base? – Jana como não quer que se descubra a sua verdadeira natureza, neste caso as suas crenças, que iriam ser um pouco estranhas para eles, contudo ela não sabe quais as intenções no caso de se descobrir, então responde com uma meia verdade:

-A recolher material de pesquisa necessário para os meus estudos.

-Para o quê? - Os olhos delas ficaram cheios de raiva, parecendo que ia fulminar Cyclonus, mas mantém a compustura.

-Você ouviu muito bem robot. – Ele viu que as emoções daquela humana estavam acima da pele, fez-lhe um scan sem que esta note mas afirma:

-Você está a mentir. – Ela defende-se com unhas e dentes, uma coisa que detesta é de a tomarem como uma mentirosa e nem sequer gosta de mentir, é contra a sua natureza, sabe-o por experiencia que a mentira atrai sempre outra cada vez maior e expõe isso ao mech.

-Não gosto de mentir, estive a fazer mergulho sim, e nunca ninguém se queixou por estar a fazê-lo. – Furioso Cyclonus aumenta o tom de sua voz:

- **Mentes!** – Dizendo aquilo deu-lhe com o feixe de energia nas costas dela, sem emoção nenhuma, por outro lado Jana estava tão serena que até disse com relativa calma:

-Isso dói, parvo! – De seguida levou com outra chicotada, e Cyclonus fala:

-Diz a verdade! – Jana nem mudara a sua versão, e explica:

-Já lhe disse, mais uma coisa… nem sabia da existência desta base aqui no oceano. – Cyclonus tornou a dar-lhe outra chicotada e o mech ouviu como resposta uma invocação em latim, ela dissera aquilo para que não sentisse dor alguma, então informa o outro:

-Podes continuar a dar-me com isso que não sentirei dor alguma. – Dizendo aquilo ficou em transe, e uma estranha aura envolveu-a, então Cyclonus sentiu a energia dela e conta ao líder:

- Foi isto que senti chefe, esta estranha sensação? – Galvatron fica atónito olhando para a rapariga que de facto está muito estranha.

-Como!? – Cyclonus continua:

-Foi isto que senti chefe, ela liberta algo não sei o que é! – Ela abriu os olhos que estavam completamente revirados, ficando só com a parte branca, Cyclonus observa exclamando:

-A humana!! - Galvatron abaixou-se levantou-lhe a cabeça murmurando:

-O que és tu? És estranha! – Ela perdeu os sentidos, Galvatron só pergunta:

-Deste-lhe com força? – Cyclonus responde um pouco preocupado, pois sabe da natureza frágil dos humanos:

-Usei a normal, até tive cuidado para não a danificar, sabes que os humanos são muito frágeis! – O líder Decepticon olha para a humana com um misto de admiração, como é que uma humana aguentou uma tortura daquelas sem dar um único grito, e isso apoquentava -o , a humana tinha estofo:

-Frágeis ou não ela não deu um único grito, aguentou tudo.

-Tenho de lhe dizer isto chefe, mas ela disse a verdade. – Galvatron teve de se resignar afinal Cyclonus tinha razão:

-Não mudou uma sílaba. – Mas Cyclonus pergunta ao seu líder, pois não queria magoar mais a humana:

-Queres que continue? – Galvatron resignado diz, mas também muito desapontado:

-Não adianta ela continuará a dizer a mesma coisa, tu leva-a para a cela, temos de a deixar descansar pois irei usar a sonda cerebral.

-Certo chefe. – Cyclonus levou-a para a cela a onde a deixou descansar.

2h depois ela acordou deu conta dos ferimentos, para tratá-los lançou uns pós místicos e disse uma fórmula curativa, depois pensa:

_-'Eles não foram de meias medidas, mas a minha ira vai-se sentir aqui nesta base e estes tansos vão paga-las! Está na hora de por o plano em marcha vão levar a maior lição das vidas deles.'_

Então foi comer e dormiu um pouco, pois não iria fazer aquilo de barriga vazia, e enquanto dormia sorria imaginando as caras dos mechs que nem suspeitavam do que lhes iria cair em cima, a vingança de Jana iria ser terrível e inesquecível.

* * *

As coisas estão a ficar estranhas para os Decepticons, mas quem foi o primeiro a sofrer foi Cyclonus, o segundo em comando, depois de Galvatron… coitado!

Eu aceito críticas construtivas, para ajudar a melhorar na escrita.

Se gostaram é só carregar no botãozinho!!


	4. Vamos salvála!

**Rated K+ **devido a alguma linguagem grosseira e alguma violência que possam encontrar.

**Disclaimer:** Os transformers não me pertencem, mas á Hasbro, mas o enredo e as personagens são meus originais.

Olá a todos resolvi retirar esta História das profundezas dos meus velhos arquivos… quero dizer cadernos que guardo religiosamente. Quando passei para o pc tinha a minha gata Luna ao meu lado, pois ela gosta de estar ao meu lado quando estou a escrever.

Quando estiverem a ler esta história tentem ouvir Epica… a sua musica é quase que sobrenatural e eu gosto muito de os ouvir!

Uma coisa quando escrevi esta história não foi para ofender as crenças dos que se encontram aqui. As Wiccan não fazem este tipo de coisas aqui descritas. Embora eu acredite que elas têm poderes sobrenaturais e acredito que fazem magia mas á sua maneira.

* * *

**Vamos salvá-la!**

Em Metroplex os Autobots estavam nos seus afazeres, quando aparece Rodimus Prime que os convocou para uma missão, mal ouviram a chamada apresentaram-se todos ali na sala de reuniões, então começou a informar sobre o assunto:

-Há pouco recebemos um pedido de ajuda das autoridades humanas, ao que parece os Decepticon raptaram uma humana. –Springer pergunta furioso:

-Como o souberam Rodimus? – O líder Autobot continua mas muito preocupado:

-As autoridades receberam um pedido de ajuda por parte de três humanas, acho que a amiga delas foi raptada pelos Decepticons, mas ela conseguiu contactá-las com um dispositivo móvel. – Arcee afirmou:

-Se as contactou, os Decepticons devem ter detectado as ondas dela. – Kup retorquiu:

-Soundwave deve ter a detectado, e se oi assim a esta hora deve estar feita em papas proteicas. – Springer só responde ao velho Autobot:

-Hum…não me parece, eles querem ter uma garantia, o que achas Rodimus? – O Líder concordou com o amigo:

-Concordo contigo Springer, mas adiante, as amigas contam que foi raptada quando ia para entrar para o seu carro, acho que vinha de uma sessão de não sei do quê. – Ultra Magnus pergunta:

-A que horas foi isso Rodimus?

-Por volta das 2h da manhã, hora local. - Magnus com um tom neutro pergunta a onde estão as humanas que comunicaram com as autoridades:

-Estou a ver, e essas humanas estão a onde? – Rodimus sorriu:

-Na praia, na costa da Califórnia mais precisamente, elas são de LA. Uma coisa que não vos disse. – Springer fica ansioso:

-Conta lá! – E uma preciosa informação foi dada:

-Os Decepticons construíram uma base submarina ao largo da costa californiana, e é lá que a humana está.

-Estou a ver. – Dissera Springer, estava por lá e fala todo entusiasmado:

-Esses gajos estão mesmo á espera de levar uma grande tareia, será que eles não sabem que não devem raptar as miúdas? – Kup sugere, mas claro que estava desejoso de lhes dar uma grande lição, alguém tem de –lhes ensinar boas maneiras!:

-Então vamos lá ensinar-lhes boas maneiras! - então todos só ouvem:

-Autobots transformar e rodar!

Todos transformaram-se e foram em direcção á praia, e no caminho Ultra Magnus estava a conversar com o jovem líder:

-Rodimus temos de ter cuidado, pois o líder Decepticon é muito manhoso e não olha a meios para nos destruir. –Rodimus concorda com o guerreiro Autobot:

-É por isso que temos de estar atentos, Magnus. – O outro avisa-o acerca do líder Decepticon, pois sabe do que é capaz, pois já foi enganado no passado com uma suposta arma, que nem verdadeira era:

-Não te deixes enganar, pois ele é muito imprevisível. – Rodimus responde:

-É por isso que te tenho ao meu lado, e aceitarei conselhos e sugestões de todos vocês. Agora a minha prioridade é salvar a humana, pois a vida de todos eles são preciosas.

-Então vamos pois o tempo é crucial, pois os Decepticons até lá podem fazer-lhe alguma… –Falara Magnus, Jazz acaba a frase do soldado Autobot:

-…Se não é que fizeram algo como a tortura para arrancar informações á humana. E não se torturam as Damas!! – Rodimus sossega Jazz:

-Velho amigo tem calma, terás a tua oportunidade de lhes dares uma tareia, agora só quero ter a humana em segurança e tentar

Evitar destruição na zona residencial humana. – Springer pergunta:

-A onde estão as amigas da humana? – O líder responde:

-Estão na praia. Por isso toca a despachar pois o tempo urge! –Springer receava uma coisa de que as humanas se assustassem com a presença destes, e fica preocupado:

-Ok, Rodimus, esperemos que elas não se assustem. – O líder informa Springer:

-Elas são muito corajosas e uma coisa, a humanidade já sabe da nossa existência há muito tempo, devido ás acções dos Decepticons, por nós devíamos manter – nos incógnitos e ajudar esta espécie no que se puder, agora os Decepticons bem… não posso dizer a mesma coisa, pois só pensam na conquista e na destruição!!

Todos concordaram com o líder Autobot, mal sabiam que tanto Jana e as amigas eram Wiccan e que nem iriam levantar um dedo que fosse para resgata-la.

* * *

Esta capitulo foi bem curto, para a próxima vai ser maior! Acho eu...

Bem a cavalaria vem a caminho, e tem de ser depressa! Eheh…

Eu aceito críticas construtivas, para ajudar a melhorar na escrita.

Se gostaram é só carregar no botãozinho!!


	5. Lições e segredos descobertos

**Rated K+ **devido a alguma linguagem grosseira e alguma violência que possam encontrar.

**Disclaimer:** Os transformers não me pertencem, mas á Hasbro, mas o enredo e as personagens são meus originais.

Olá a todos resolvi retirar esta História das profundezas dos meus velhos arquivos… quero dizer cadernos que guardo religiosamente. Quando passei para o pc tinha a minha gata Luna ao meu lado, pois ela gosta de estar ao meu lado quando estou a escrever.

Quando estiverem a ler esta história tentem ouvir Epica… a sua musica é quase que sobrenatural e eu gosto muito de os ouvir!

Uma coisa quando escrevi esta história não foi para ofender as crenças dos que se encontram aqui. As Wiccan não fazem este tipo de coisas aqui descritas. Embora eu acredite que elas têm poderes sobrenaturais e acredito que fazem magia mas á sua maneira.

* * *

**Lições e segredos descobertos…**

Quando Jana acordou meteu, mãos ao trabalho, agarra na mochila tirando uma embalagem que continha um pó branco, com ele fez um pentagrama no chão mas ia dizendo a fórmula para o activar, acende velas que contém na mochila pondo á volta daquilo, depois está tudo pronto, então agarra em incenso e começa a invocar o seu feitiço o que demorou algum tempo, mas quando conclui a invocação toca três vezes um sino e subitamente começam a sair do círculo os espíritos, que invadem todo aquele lugar, e ela mantém -se no círculo místico. Entretanto os Decepticons estão nos seus afazeres e nem sabiam que iriam ser vítimas de um feitiço, então começaram a sentir as manifestações dos vários espíritos, no hangar de reparações as ferramentas de Motormaster começam a dançar no ar e ele vai atrás das mesmas, Blitzwing e Astrotrain começaram a andar á pancada sem conseguirem parar, Scourge é possuído por um espírito muito brincalhão que o fazia dançar com quem se aproxima deste e inevitavelmente é esmurrado, Cyclonus fica cheio de viscosidade, todo ele e quanto mais tenta remover a substância pegajosa, mais aparece e o líder Decepticon vê aquilo sem poder fazer nada, pois aqueles espíritos são espíritos brincalhões e muito inofensivos, mas o que se passa ali afinal, parece que tudo na base endoidecera, então Cyclonus olha para o líder que está muito intrigado com tudo aquilo:

-Esta base está doida Galvatron. – Galvatron responde com um misto de fúria e de admiração:

-Bem vejo Cyclonus, e não posso fazer nada quanto a isto! – Então aparece Scourge que está a dar em doido visto que tem outro espírito a tentar possui-lo, e está tão desesperado, e quando vê os dois companheiros só diz em tom de desespero:

-Isto tem de parar! Faça qualquer coisa chefe! Neste momento estou livre mas depois não sei!! - Galvatron estava sem meios para os ajudar, e quer descobrir a origem destes fenómenos:

-Esta bem Scourge! Temos de descobrir a fonte de tudo isto, senão enlouquecemos todos! – Então Cyclonus sentiu algo de familiar e afirma:

-Acho que já sei de onde vem isto. – Galvatron pergunta a Cyclonus:

-Tu sabes? - Cyclonus sabe que aquela aura é da humana, pois a assinatura energética é muito familiar, e quando se dirige ao lider fica muito pensativo, e Galvatron sabe-o, porque conhece bem o seu Braço direito, mas também está curioso de onde vem aquilo tudo, e por isso ouve Cyclonus com um tom preocupado com tudo aquilo:

-Sim, sigam-me. – Eles foram até a cela de Jana que estava em meditação, quando ela viu os 3 Decepticons pergunta a rir-se muito sarcasticamente:

-Então estão a gostar rapazes? – E de seguida deu uma grande gargalhada bem alta:

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Vocês são tão previsíveis, temem tudo, e dizem-se fortes! – Galvatron pergunta, com um misto de curiosidade:

-Foste tu? - Jana um pouco chateada responde ao lider Decepticon:

-Querias que fosse quem? A Branca de Neve não! Deviam ter-me libertado enquanto podiam, agora é tarde demais.

-Hum… - Galvatron está muito pensativo com a resposta dela mas só ouviu uma voz muito alterada.

-Deixem-me em paz! – Então Galvatron informa-a um pouco irritado:

-Você vai ser sujeita a outro interrogatório, não vai haver tortura.

-Tudo bem. – Concordara ela, Galvatron por outro lado informa-a com um ar muito sério:

-Vais ser sujeita a uma sonda cerebral. – Ela com os olhos quase que o fulmina ali no momento e com um tom bem agressivo diz-lhe:

-Não tenho medo. – Então o líder Decepticon diz em tom de aviso:

-Descansa, não vais ser sujeita á outra tortura mas aviso-te que com este novo aparelho vai ser muito mais doloroso. – Dizendo aquilo saiu, Jana começa a pensar:

-_'Eles não podem saber que sou Wiccan, e que despendi muita energia para lançar este feitiço, não podem descobrir as sessões e que sou uma das mais sábias do círculo Wiccan da cidade, bem como da minha vida privada quem nem podem saber ficaria tão embaraçada! Vou preparar outro feitiço para ver se me deixam ir em liberdade, mas primeiro vou dormir um pouco pois esta invocação manhosa esgotou-me um pouco, mas antes vou ligar as minhas colegas!_ '– Dizendo aquilo disso o tal feitiço de camuflagem e ligou as amigas, do outro lado ouviu:

-"_Estás bem Jana?"_ – Ela responde muito fatigada:

-Sim estou… com a graça de Deus. – Sandy notou fadiga na voz de Jana ficando muito preocupada:

-"_Não estás bem Jana, pareces-me… cansada!_ – Jana explica a rir-se:

-Chamei uns espíritos manhosos e isso esgotou-me, mas sinto-me lindamente por ter dado uma grande lição aqueles robots, devias de ter visto a cara deles!

-" _A sério Jana, não estás a gozar_?" – Interrogara-se Sandy, e a amiga confirma a rir-se as gargalhadas:

-Achas que estou a gozar, olha que resultou, eles estavam acagaçados, agora é só uma questão de tempo. – Sandy informa-a:

-"_Hum estou a ver uma coisa que te vou dizer antes de desligar, a ajuda vem a caminho, para te resgatarem._" – Jana agradece muito satisfeita:

-Obrigada pelas boas notícias, mas devo estar aí sem que levantem um dedo, sabes que estes Decepticons vão levar uma lição "Made by Jana," não te esqueças, até devo chegar ao mesmo tempo que os nossos salvadores, dou-te a minha palavra! – Sandy sorriu dizendo:

_-"És incrivel,mesmo presa continuas optimista, mas mesmo assim eu espero que saias daí muito rápidamente, minha amiga! Bom vou desligar, acho que precisas de descansar!"_ – Jana disse na brincadeira:

-Até já amiga. – Dizendo aquilo desligou o telemóvel, guardou-o e aninhou-se adormecendo, 1h depois acordara a começou a preparar o próximo feitiço e para isso fez outro circulo mágico no chão da sua cela.

Cyclonus foi buscar Jana, e quando entra na zona das celas vê um pentagrama desenhado no chão da cela mas não pergunta nada á rapariga, mas agarra nela e viu a expressão dela perguntando-lhe:

-Humana receia que descubramos de que estejas a mentir? – Ela responde:

-Não, eu disse a verdade. – Mas Cyclonus nota a sua preocupação, havia algo que esta queria esconder de todos eles, e afirma com um tom quase como se ralasse com a rapariga:

-Mas estás preocupada. – Ela retorquiu-lhe um pouco embaraçada:

-Receio que descubram algumas coisas… muito íntimas e embaraçosas… sim tenho receio que descubram os meus segredos mais íntimos e muito pessoais, que a minha vida seja exposta, bem como as minhas crenças que não gosto de partilhar, só o faço com os meus amigos que têm as mesmas crenças que eu, e só os meus pais é que sabem, e as vezes tentam impedir. – Agora é que ele fica preocupado, uma rapariga bem estranha por sinal, não é normal defender-se daquela forma , a não ser que esteja a esconder alguma coisa, mas começa a tranquiliza-la de maneira a ganhar a sua confiança:

-Hum…nada disso será revelado, só queremos descobrir a verdade. – Pouco depois já estavam na sala do trono e diante dela estava um aparelho esquisito aos olhos dela, então Galvatron e Cyclonus colocaram-na na sonda cerebral, quando foi ligado houve muita coisa que foi exposta, o facto de ser Wiccan, as cerimónias no cemitério, as sessões de feitiçaria e o mergulho que fizera há dois dias, mas a vida intima não foi revelada, quando a máquina foi desligada, Galvatron só diz:

-Disse a verdade, não mudou uma sílaba. – Ela retorquiu-lhe transtornada e ao mesmo tempo furiosa:

-Não iria mentir-lhe! – Então Galvatron continua:

-Mas a sonda mostrou outras coisas muito invulgares, revelou que és uma espécie de feiticeira. – Ele só ouviu:

-Oops o meu segredo foi descoberto, trabalhei tanto para que isso não acontecesse, pois queria levar a minha vida em paz e sossego. – E Galvatron continuou a ouvir:

-Não adianta esconder mais, vou dizer-lhe. – Cyclonus exclamou:

-Então comece! – Jana respirou fundo e retorquiu-lhe:

-Sou o que de chamam de Wiccan, somos um culto... – Ela foi explicando tudo e estava contente e isso nota-se nos seus olhos que brilhavam bem como no seu humor mas Galvatron fala:

-Vimos que estavam num sitio a onde depositam os humanos que foram desactivados. – Ela tenta explicar-lhes da melhor forma que sabia:

-É um cemitério, nós realizamos o nosso culto aí para que ninguém nos incomode, pois o ser humano teme os mortos. – Cyclonus retorquiu-lhe:

-Como pode ser isso, eles estão sem energia desactivados, porque os receiam tanto? – Jana explica :

-Desde os tempos imemoriais que receamos os mortos, eles podem nos prejudicar através de assombrações espíritas, incomodem-nos até nos levarem á loucura ou a cometerem actos estranhos.

-Hum… - Jana viu a expressão do líder Decepticons e olhando-o nos olhos diz:

-Sofreram recentemente uma manifestação, não é verdade? De alguém muito próximo a si…Galvatron. – Então o líder Decepticon ficou parvo a olhar para ela:

-Como é que sabe? – Ela fica muito admirada, afinal não é comum um Robot sofrer uma manifestação de espíritos mas responde-lhe:

-Ficou apreensivo quando falei em…espíritos. Diz-me quem foi que te atormentou! – Ele responde:

-Starscream… um antigo vice comandante. Queria a minha liderança.

-Estou a ver… És a única? – Os olhos dela brilharam novamente, afinal tem orgulho no que é, mas olha para ele um pouco admirada, pois ele queria saber mais sobre aquele culto, então ouve:

-Não, somos muitas, estamos espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro. Somos um culto que venera a natureza praticamos magia, praticamos o que presenciaste naquela maquineta. – Galvatron olha para aquela humana, como pode deter tanto poder, um ser inferior a ele em todos os sentidos, mas tem de arriscar , convencê-la a unir-se a eles, então pede em tom de muita autoridade:

-Junte-se a nós. – Ela nega com toda a sua convicção:

-Nunca… nem pensar! – Galvatron insiste ameaçando:

-Junte-se á nossa causa ou deixará de existir. – Ela só lhe grita furiosissima:

-**Não me mete medo com as suas ameaças…Galvatron, leve-me de volta para a minha cela! **– Ele olhou para ela com um misto de admiração exclamando:

-Nunca ninguém me negou nada, ou que me fez frente. – Ela sorriu:

-Tenho todo o gosto em ter sido a primeira. – Então ela teve uma ideia, e tenta negociar:

-Se querem verem-se livres dos espíritos, libertem-me ou então continuarão a sofrer com a sua presença. – Scourge que entretanto chegara ouvira a conversa dizendo:

-Então tu é que provocaste toda esta confusão! – Jana sorriu novamente:

-Fui… há algum problema com isso, suponho que estejas suficientemente amedrontado, não é verdade? – Scourge ficou calado com a resposta dela, Jana só diz:

-Tenho uma proposta, se me libertarem eu tiro este feitiço, senão nada feito. – Galvatron mandou-a para a cela, mas algo iria fazer o líder mudar de ideias, ela iria invocar um feitiço de imitação que os iria fazer implorar, mas primeiro tinha de recuperar do esforço que fizera para aguentar a sonda cerebral, e nada melhor do que uma boa soneca!

* * *

Ela é muito corajosa, aguentou a tortura, e agora a sonda, Depois de as coisas terem sido descobertas, propuseram-lhe uma aliança mas ela não aceita! Galvatron não aprende mesmo!

Eu aceito críticas construtivas, para ajudar a melhorar na escrita.

Se gostaram é só carregar no botãozinho!!


	6. Livre

Disclaimer: The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals

**Rated K+ **devido a alguma linguagem grosseira e alguma violência que possam encontrar.

**Disclaimer:** Os transformers não me pertencem, mas á Hasbro, mas o enredo e as personagens são meus originais.

Olá a todos resolvi retirar esta História das profundezas dos meus velhos arquivos… quero dizer cadernos que guardo religiosamente. Quando passei para o pc tinha a minha gata Luna ao meu lado, pois ela gosta de estar ao meu lado quando estou a escrever.

Quando estiverem a ler esta história tentem ouvir Epica… a sua musica é quase que sobrenatural e eu gosto muito de os ouvir!

Uma coisa quando escrevi esta história não foi para ofender as crenças dos que se encontram aqui. As Wiccan não fazem este tipo de coisas aqui descritas. Embora eu acredite que elas têm poderes sobrenaturais e acredito que fazem magia mas á sua maneira.

* * *

**LIVRE**

As amigas de Jana estavam na praia á espera de notícias quando apareceram os Autobots, Magnus quando vê três raparigas morenas vestidas de negro comunica:

-Devem ser aquelas humanas. – Rodimus retorquiu-lhe:

-Vamos falar com elas. – Dizendo aquilo Rodimus transformou-se, indo ter com elas, então perguntou as três raparigas:

-Vocês são as amigas da humana que foi feita refém pelos Decepticons? – Sandy vira-se vendo um enorme robot mesmo á sua frente, não é todos os dias que se vêem robots gigantes e que ainda por cima tinham vida, ela fica um pouco receosa, quase que perde a voz:

-Vocês são…- O líder Autobot olhou para aquela estranha humana e repara que está um pouco receosa e decide fazer as suas apresentações:

- Somos os Autobots e eu sou Rodimus Prime o seu líder. – Sandy também se apresenta um pouco aliviada:

-Eu sou a Sandra O'Neill, esta é a Liska Connely e esta é a Alphani Kahalli e somos as colegas de Jana Reilly e temos todo o gosto em vos conhecer.

-Viemos ajudar. – Sandy agradece sorrindo um pouco nervosa e ajeitando o seu cabelo ondulado :

-Agradecemos a vossa ajuda meus amigos, ela será bem-vinda.

- Óptimo. – Mas elas começaram a rir-se, pois eles ignoravam que

Tanto Jana como as amigas eram Wiccan, então ouviram elas a falarem entre si:

-Jana deve ter-lhes feito a vida negra com a invocação daqueles espíritos! Liska. – Alphani rira-se:

-Devo estar a imaginar a cara deles quando lhes lançou aquele feitiço. – Sandy concorda com ela:

-Podes crer, podes crer Alphani. – Rodimus só estava a ouvir aquelas humanas a falarem coisas muito estranhas até parecia que não querem que se saiba, e fica muito admirado com elas, mas queria tanto a sua ajuda resolvendo perguntar:

-Desculpem mas estou a interromper alguma coisa? – Alphani responde :

-Não. – O mech ficou a olhar para Sandy, suspeitando de alguma coisa, mas do que estavam a falar aquelas humanas afinal então decide perguntar a Sandy:

-Vocês sabem alguma coisa não sabem? – Ela responde aquilo que sabe acerca da localização de Jana, e dos possíveis problemas que estariam a sofrer das mãos dela:

-Só sabemos que os tais Decepticons estão a sofrer um bom bocado nas mãos dela. – Ele fica atónito retorquindo:

-Como assim? – Alphani informa-o:

-Digamos que eles estão a levar uma lição made by Jana, eles vão implorar que se vá embora! – Ultra Magnus pergunta:

-Uma lição… como? - Sandy responde:

-Digamos que ela tem os seus próprios meios, já a vi pôr um gajo a pedir perdão, e tinha o dobro do tamanho e força do que ela, esses Decepticons sobrestimaram-na e muito, e agora estão a pagá-las. – Ultra Magnus ficou a olhar para aquelas três pequenas raparigas com admiração e pergunta:

-Ela é assim como vocês? – Alphani responde:

-Ela consegue ser pior do que nós as três juntas. – O que Magnus e os outros Autobots não sabiam é que Jana é a Wiccan mais sábia do seu circulo, mas estavam muito preocupados com a humana em questão e queriam resgatá-la o quanto antes.

Na base submarina as manifestações continuavam e eles estavam a ficar doidos com aquilo, então decidiram trazer de novo Jana á presença do líder Decepticon, que lhe pediu para retirar aquilo, mas não com a intenção de a libertar:

-Não te libertamos humana. – Jana só replica:

-Então as manifestações não vão parar. -Galvatron não sabe o que responder, limitando-se a olhar para Jana:

-Mas… - Sem se aperceberem Jana fizera uma invocação, de repente ouviram uma voz cavernosa:

-Libertem esta rapariga se querem estar inteiros…Libertem-na imediatamente, isto é um aviso!! – Scourge ficou aterrorizado e implora:

-Chefe…ouve a humana. – Cyclonus também diz um pouco nervoso, afinal estava farto de tudo aquilo:

-Chefe porque não ouves a humana, liberta-a enquanto podes. – Scourge continua mas um pouco acagaçado:

- Estou a dar em doido Galvatron, estive possuído e estou farto!! – Então Cyclonus remata:

-Eu não quero estar cheio daquela substância peganhenta, custou a sair da minha armadura, e os outros estão a ficar fartos em relação a isto! Por isso liberta-a. – O líder pensa e olha para a humana que aproveitou para negociar:

-Muito bem eu farei o seguinte, você liberta-me e eu anulo o feitiço o que acha? Pense bem. - Galvatron reflectiu e responde:

-Tudo bem eu farei o que me pede, mas faz aquilo que disse? - Jana tem de ter garantias então olha para o lider Decepticon um pouco apreensiva:

-Quando estiver livre eu anularei o feitiço, mas se não o cumprir já sabe!

-Farei isso. – Então eles libertaram Jana, Cyclonus levou a rapariga para a praia, e Jana anulou o feitiço sem que o Jacto cybertroniano se apercebesse, e depois ligou as amigas a dizer que já estava a caminho, entretanto na praia:

-Sr. Rodimus a nossa amiga já vem a caminho. – O mech ficou admirado:

-A sério!? – Sandy lembra-o:

-Não se recorda de lhe ter dito que eles a iriam libertar num instante? Pois aconteceu… imploraram ao líder deles que a libertasse. – O outro ficou sem fala, a rapariga continua:

-Ela fez-lhes a vida negra! Gostava de ser uma mosca para ver o que aconteceu. – Então começou a rir-se e o líder Autobot ficou a olhar para a rapariga muito admirado. Ao longe ouviu-se um ruído ensurdecedor e todos o que ali estavam viraram-se, vendo Cyclonus, minutos depois ela já estava entre os seus, as amigas abraçaram-na dizendo:

-Estás bem Jana!! Estávamos tão preocupadas contigo, temíamos o pior. – A amiga começou a rir-se dizendo:

-Sosseguem meninas, eu estou entre você não é verdade? - Sandy perguntou:

-Contas como foi Jana?

-Conto sim. – Então ouviram por detrás:

-Ainda bem que está bem Miss Reilly. – Jana virou-se vendo os Autobots, então perguntou a Sandy:

-Quem são eles, Sandy? – A amiga resolve apresentar lhe os Autobots, e esta observa-os:

-Apresento-te os Autobots, Jana; eles vieram para te salvar, pois as nossas autoridades pediram ajuda a eles. – Ela dirige-se ao líder Autobot, olha para ele estendendo-lhe a mão falando:

-Eu agradeço o que fez…Rodimus, muito obrigada. - O líderAutobot ficou admirado por ela saber o seu nome, mas não lhe pergunta nada, mas retribui o gesto:

-Tivemos todo o gosto em ajudar, Miss Reilly, era o mínimo que poderíamos fazer, fico satisfeito por estar a salvo. – Então ela só diz uma coisa ao líder Autobot:

-Sabe Rodimus sabe a liberdade é uma coisa muito importante, todos temos o direito de sermos livres.

-Tem toda a razão. – Então pergunta:

-Como conseguiu sair livre sem dares um único tiro? – Ela responde com uma meia verdade:

-Digamos que tive métodos um pouco inconvencionais, mais nada. – O Autobot só murmura:

-Bem tinham razão as tuas amigas, diziam-me que irias sair sem um único arranhão, tens coragem.

-Bem… obrigada por me dizeres isso, mas elas disseram-te a verdade tenho os meus meios.

-Hum… mas estou intrigado. – Jana ficou a olhar para ele sorrindo, depois dirigiu-se para as amigas a onde esteve a contar tudo, e o líder Autobot ouviu tudo, não percebendo nada, ainda ficava mais baralhado, por fim as amigas riam-se tanto, mas á conta dos Decepticons. Jana estava cansada e só diz:

-Sabem amigas eu preciso de descansar, usar os poderes foi muito esgotante.

-Ok, Jana mas eu queria lançar-lhe uma pequena maldição para aprenderem! – Ela só diz:

-Dei-lhes a minha palavra que retiraria o feitiço. – Ela remata:

-Não vais quebrar a promessa, eu é que vou. – Jana só fala:

-Então é contigo, mas eles já tiveram a sua conta. Agora só quero descansar. – Rodimus ofereceu-lhe uma boleia que ela aceitou de bom grado, quando chegou em frente de sua casa ela agradeceu-lhe:

-Muito obrigada, por tudo. – Rodimus só recomenda:

-Tenha cuidado consigo. Jana olha para aquele jovem líder e agradece-lhe:

-Terei muito obrigada, e nos veremos por ai.

-Eu digo o mesmo. – Ela entrou dentro de casa e agarrou-se aos seus pais que estavam satisfeitos de a verem, depois foi para o seu quarto dormir uma noite bem descansada, pois precisava de muito descanso. Na base Decepticon eles sofriam com a pequena maldição de Sandy, mas pensaram que tinha sido Jana, e o líder Decepticon só pensa furioso:

-"Ela não cumpriu o acordo, quando a apanhar vou destrui-la!" – Depois continuou a tentar lidar com o pequeno feitiço que iria durar muito pouco tempo, Jana por outro lado dormia a bom dormir.

* * *

Finalmente ela está livre e os Autobots não dispararam um único tiro! Que sorte não é verdade?!

Aceito críticas construtivas para ajudar a melhorar na escrita!

Se gostaram é só carregar no botãozinho!!


	7. Tens muito para dar!

Disclaimer: The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals

**Rated K+ **devido a alguma linguagem grosseira e alguma violência que possam encontrar.

**Disclaimer:** Os transformers não me pertencem, mas á Hasbro, mas o enredo e as personagens são meus originais.

Olá a todos resolvi retirar esta História das profundezas dos meus velhos arquivos… quero dizer cadernos que guardo religiosamente. Quando passei para o pc tinha a minha gata Luna ao meu lado, pois ela gosta de estar ao meu lado quando estou a escrever.

Quando estiverem a ler esta história tentem ouvir Epica… a sua musica é quase que sobrenatural e eu gosto muito de os ouvir!

Uma coisa quando escrevi esta história não foi para ofender as crenças dos que se encontram aqui. As Wiccan não fazem este tipo de coisas aqui descritas. Embora eu acredite que elas têm poderes sobrenaturais e acredito que fazem magia mas á sua maneira.

* * *

**Tens muito para dar.**

Passara-se duas semanas desde que fora suspensa e uma semana desde o rapto, e ela está em casa a estudar quando recebe uma carta da faculdade para poder comparecer lá, e no dia seguinte já lá estava a falar com o Reitor:

-Sente-se Miss Reilly, temos muito que conversar. – Ela senta-se e começa a se ageitar na cadeira então resolve ir ao ataque, muito segura de si fala:

-Avance Sr. Reitor, pois quero saber o meu veredicto. – Ele começou a falar com ela:

-Esta investigação foi muito exaustiva, apesar de as provas apontarem contra si, és inocente. – Ela replica um pouco desapontada e desanimada com as coisas que acabara de ouvir naquele momento:

-Eu sabia disso, foi preciso uma investigação para lhe dizer isso, devia saber que era incapaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, mas em vez de acreditar em mim preferiu acreditar nas queixas dos outros.

-Hum… - Ela continua a expor tudo o que lhe vinha á cabeça, mas com uma certa postura por fim:

-Ao menos sabe quem me fez estas acusações muito graves, ou ainda não o descobriram? – O reitor responde:

-Sim nós sabemos quem é!

-Ai sabe? Diga-me quem é! – Ele replicou-lhe:

-Lamento mas não, não queremos que sofra represálias da sua parte Miss Reilly, já tomamos as devidas medidas. – Ela ficou a olhar para o Reitor fala:

-Muito bem… acho que tem razão, fez bem em ter tido a decência para o castigar pois o que fez… não se faz a ninguém o que é de lamentar. Foi preciso uma suspensão e uma investigação para se descobrir o verdadeiro culpado, mas eu faço-lhe uma pergunta, porque andam sempre a embirrar comigo, o que vos fiz de tão grave para sofrer desta… descriminação? – Quando falara fizera os sinais com os dedos a simbolizar as aspas, mas na parte da descriminação. O Reitor exclamara:

-Ninguém a descrimina Miss Reilly, é o seu cadastro!!

-Hum… nunca dei problemas nas outras escolas que frequentei, sempre procurei não perder tempo com essas… parvoíces! E uma coisa sempre detestei balbúrdia nas aulas e muito menos que fizessem troça dos professores, por isso esprema bem esse colega para contar a verdade, nada mais! – Ele fala:

-Será anotado, e quanto as aulas… você pode começar amanhã.

-Isso é que são boas noticias, Sandy contou-me que há exames amanhã por isso vou-me preparar! -O reitor pergunta -lhe:

-E os apontamentos?

-Sr. Reitor a minha colega tem-me trazido os apontamentos todos os dias e eu tenho tratado de estudar tudo. – Falara ela á medida que ia saindo do escritório do Reitor, e acenou-lhe. Mal se viu fora do escritório, deu as boas novas as amigas que ficaram contentes, depois dirigiu-se para casa e meteu a par os pais em relação as boas noticias, e estes ficaram aliviados.

Meses passaram-se desde a pequena reunião que tivera com o Reitor, as férias já tinham terminado e um novo ano lectivo tinha começado, e para ela iria ser de muito trabalho árduo.

Certo dia ela regressava da faculdade, isto a meio de um grande temporal, chovia imenso e ela não conseguira apanhar o autocarro, então resolveu tentar apanhar um táxi, mas ela estava toda ensopada e murmura:

-Se pudesse… mas estou toda molhada, merda de tempo! – Então um automobilista passou por uma poça de água, ela ficou ainda mais molhada e ela retorquiu novamente:

-Lindo… agora estou toda encharcada… da cabeça aos pés! – Mas atrás deste vinha o líder Autobot, Rodimus Prime, que a viu naquele estado, pergunta-lhe:

-Quer uma boleia? – Ela responde-lhe muito aliviada:

-Agradecia! Estou toda encharcada, pareço um pinto!

-Então entre! – Ela agradece muito aliviada:

-Muito obrigada Rodimus. - E esta embarcou, os dois foram em direcção á casa de Jana, mas enquanto iam começaram a conversar:

-Tu és o líder Autobot não é verdade?

-Sim sou. Ainda bem que estás óptima.

-Obrigada. – Rodimus queria matar a curiosidade em relação a Jana:

-Pelo que me contaram as suas amigas, você é uma humana cheia de recursos, tendo muitos conhecimentos.

-E não sabe como… Eu sou estudante de História Antiga, quero seguir esta Área, e agradeço a sua observação.

-Tive todo o gosto. – Mas o líder Autobot estava intrigado com ela, interrogava-se de como ela escapara dos Decepticons:

-Diga-me como… - ela sorri:

-Consegui escapar aos outros? Preguei-lhes um grande cagaço.

-Hum… - Então ela sentiu uma energia invulgar nele, pôs a mão no tablier e só diz:

-Tu libertas uma energia incrível, mas sinto que é uma energia ancestral traz muita sabedoria. – Rodimus teve noção e informa-a:

-É a Matriz, é passada quando o líder anterior é desactivado. – Ela fica muito admirada com tal artefacto:

-Hum…trás muita sabedoria ancestral, tem tanto poder, usa-o sensatamente.

-Fique tranquila. – Ela continua:

-Tu ainda tens muito para dar, estás a aprender, és um líder muito jovem e queres igualar o anterior líder. – Ele não tinha palavras para ela, ele reagiu:

-Mas como?! – Então ouviu um conselho daquela humana:

-Um conselho, tente ser você mesmo, siga os seus instintos, bem como os teus homens que são teus amigos, és um líder que tem muito para aprender e não tenhas medo de admitir as tuas falhas ou de errares, eles estão ali para te ajudar a ultrapassares os obstáculos, é o conselho que tenho para te dar! – Rodimus ficou boquiaberto e pergunta:

-Como é que… - Então revela-lhe a verdade:

-Rodimus… eu sou o que chamam de Wiccan, se tu preferires uma bruxa ou praticante de feitiçaria. – O líder ficou parvo a olhar para aquela rapariga e fala:

-Incrível… - Ela continua:

-Isto está para além de ti Rodimus, mas eu explico, nós somos um culto devotado á pratica de magia mas tudo dentro das nossas regras, este culto também é dedicado á natureza, mas há que a use para o mal, e eu não sou dessas, nós estamos espalhadas pelo mundo.

-Hum… estranho, mas não acredito…isso faz parte da mitologia humana.

-Foi o que o líder Decepticon me disse… mas depois mudou de ideias, sofreu um bom bocado. o líder Autobot ficou um pouco atónito:

-Como?! – Rodimus tinha visto de tudo, mas nunca uma humana a enfrentar Galvatron: então ouve-a;

-Bem Rodimus lancei-lhe dois grandes feitiços, estava todo acagaçado, bem como os outros, eles imploraram-lhe que me libertassem, e fizaram-no. – Então ele exclamou:

-Era disso que as tuas amigas estavam a falar no dia em que nos encontramos. –Ela acenou com a cabeça:

-Exactamente, era disso mesmo. – Rodimus ficou a olhar para ela de outra maneira e ouve-a:

-Se queres saber mais sobre este movimento vai á internet, há lá muita coisa que podes pesquisar.

-Eu irei ver, mas continuo a achar que são coisas de humanos! – Ela diz encolhendo os braços:

-Não te censuro, não vou ficar chateada por causa de não acreditares, somos livres para pensar o que quisermos. – Rodimus viu a sua sensatez, afinal ela é uma humana que sabe o que diz.

-És muito sensata. - Ela fica satisfeita, e agradece:

-Obrigada. Vou-te dizer uma coisa. – Rodimus ficou curioso:

-Diga. – Ela faz-lhe uma revelação:

-O anterior líder irá voltar! - O jovem líder pergunta:

-Vem reclamar a Matriz? – Ela responde:

-Não, vem para vos ajudar na hora mais sombria! Os teus inimigos vão sair beneficiados, o destino vai juntar todos por uns tempos.

-Hum… - Eles chegaram a casa, ela saiu e o líder Autobot transformou-se, ela agradeceu-lhe:

-Obrigada pela boleia. – Ele responde:

-Tive todo o gosto, mas tome isto para no caso de precisares. – Ela aceitou o comlink agradecendo-lhe:

-Muito obrigada. – Ele transformou-se e Jana acena-lhe vendo-o partir, depois entrou em casa a onde foi para o quarto mudar de roupa pois não queria apanhar uma pneumonia, e pensava no jovem Autobot que a seu ver era bastante atraente, e comparou-o com o líder Decepticon que não escapava á regra, e corou bastante e pensa:

_-"Tenho de tirar isto da minha cabeça… acho que me afeiçoei aos dois!" _– E sorri pensando nas barbaridades que fizera a Galvatron, e com aquilo adormeceu rapidamente, pois tinha de se levantar cedo.

* * *

Uau… ela é incrível! Demonstra muita sabedoria, quando está a conversar com… Rodimus!

Aceito críticas construtivas para ajudar a melhorar na escrita!

Se gostaram é só carregar no botãozinho!!


	8. União

Disclaimer: The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals

**Rated K+ **devido a alguma linguagem grosseira e alguma violência que possam encontrar.

**Disclaimer:** Os transformers não me pertencem, mas á Hasbro, mas o enredo e as personagens são meus originais.

Olá a todos resolvi retirar esta História das profundezas dos meus velhos arquivos… quero dizer cadernos que guardo religiosamente. Quando passei para o pc tinha a minha gata Luna ao meu lado, pois ela gosta de estar ao meu lado quando estou a escrever.

Quando estiverem a ler esta história tentem ouvir Epica… a sua musica é quase que sobrenatural e eu gosto muito de os ouvir!

Uma coisa quando escrevi esta história não foi para ofender as crenças dos que se encontram aqui. As Wiccan não fazem este tipo de coisas aqui descritas. Embora eu acredite que elas têm poderes sobrenaturais e acredito que fazem magia mas á sua maneira.

* * *

**União**

Jana trabalha imenso nas aulas, pois não está ali para brincar mas para estudar, e além disso ia ás sessões Wiccan não perdendo pitada daquilo, afinal estando ali descontraia-a bastante, mas não é o suficiente, as amigas notavam que esta está muito fatigada, pois sabiam que mal descansa, Sandy comentara com uma das amigas:

-Qualquer dia Jana lixa-se se continuar assim. – Alphani concorda:

-Podes crer Sandy, eu nem sei como é que ela consegue arranjar tanta energia para aguentar este ritmo.

-Nem eu, mas se continua assim tem um esgotamento. – Liska só sugere:

-Então se querem o bem dela deixem de falar e vão ter com ela e digam-lhe isso. – Sandy tomou a deixa de Liska e foi ter com Jana que estava a ler um livro, quando as viu:

-O que se passa? – Sandy tira-lhe o livro encostou-a á parede dizendo com uma voz muito séria:

-Agora vais ouvir Reilly e nada de refilares! – A outra fica estupefacta, quase que furiosa, mas ouve a colega:

-Isto é assim, ou tu descansas de livre vontade ou então estamos mal as duas entendido? É que qualquer dia apanhas um esgotamento, e depois o que será de ti, tu não descansas nem te divertes, só olhas para a porcaria da faculdade, o único sitio a onde te vejo é nos encontros Wiccan, nada mais, por isso se fosse a ti tratava de descansar neste fim-de-semana senão estamos mal as duas, entendido? – Jana fica a olhar para a amiga:

-Mas… - A amiga repete:

-Entendido?! – Ela só respondeu:

-Sim entendido, farei o que me pedes. – Sandy responde satisfeita:

-Assim está melhor. – Depois as 4 saíram dali indo assistir ás restantes aulas.

No fim de semana seguinte ela agarra numa cesta coloca comida e uma toalha e arrancou dali em direcção a Zuma, pois lá perto havia uma mata, o ideal para descansar um pouco, e descontrair um pouco dos estudos, afinal Sandy quase lhe batera para que descansasse. Quando chegou ao local pretendido começa a preparar as coisas quando ouve um ruído, então vai atrás do som indo até á sua origem, quando lá chega fica boquiaberta… deparara-se com Galvatron muito ferido, deitava muito Energon das feridas, ela sabia que ele era o inimigo, mas não poderia deixa-lo assim naquele estado, seria demasiado cruel abandonar alguém daquela maneira indefeso, então murmura:

-Bom vou fazer de "bom Samaritano", irei ajudar este tipo a recuperar destes ferimentos, depois que os outros lhe prestem os devidos cuidados! – Então aproximou-se do líder Decepticon, que quando a viu:

-Estou…fraco… ajude-me! – Ela pergunta:

-Quem lhe fez isto? – Ele responde:

-Fui… emboscado…por… Quin…tes…sons! – Ela só lhe pede:

-Comunique com os seus homens! – E ele acenou positivamente e fê-lo, e ela só lhe diz:

-Até chegarem eu vou tratar de si. Agora dê-me a sua mão. – Ele ia para falar mas Jana pôs-lhe a mão nos lábios do líder Decepticon silenciando-o:

-Shhh, sossegue eu estarei aqui, agora deixe-me trabalhar. – Dizendo aquilo foi para trás de sua cabeça e coloca as mãos na testa deste e só lhe diz:

-Feche os olhos e oiça a minha voz. – Ele acenou, então ouve-a a dizer umas coisas estranhas pouco depois já está tudo em ordem, depois de ter dito aquilo ouviu Galvatron:

-Estou como novo, o que me fez? – Ela responde:

-Descanse, não lhe lancei nenhuma maldição, mas sim um feitiço regenerador, agora pode-se levantar. – Ele levantou-se agradecendo:

-Muito obrigado, humana. – Ela só diz:

-Preciso de me ir embora. –Galvatron pergunta-lhe:

-Vai para onde? – Ela aponta para a mata:

- Vou para aquele local, é muito sossegado pois preciso de descansar, tenho tido umas semanas muito esgotantes. – O mech olhou para ela:

-Difíceis como? – A rapariga começa a explicar o verdadeiro motivo de estar ali naquela mata que é bem bonita.

-Na faculdade, estou a tirar um curso de História Antiga, e isso exige muito de mim, volta e meia chego a casa esgotada, as minhas colegas quase que me bateram para que viesse repousar um pouco. – O líder Decepticon fala:

-Eu… fui muito… - Ela completa a frase:

-Sim foste… e tu mandaste torturar-me… pensavas que iria mentir-te?

-Hum… - Ela continua:

-Eu vou-me embora. – Então ela lembrou-se:

-Espere um pouco. – O outro retorquiu-lhe:

-O que foi agora humana? – Ela suspira dizendo:

-Vou-lhe fazer um feitiço de protecção, para que fiques protegido dos Quintessons. – Dizendo aquilo lançou-lhe os pós místicos dizendo um feitiço de protecção, no fim só avisa:

- Já está, mas uma coisa que te vou dizer, eu fi-lo porque estes tipos são inimigos da Terra e dos Autobots, não quero ver o meu planeta destruído. – Ele replica:

-Estiveste com eles? – Ela responde:

-Sim, mas não venhas com essas porcarias para o meu lado, sou neutra quanto a isso, mais nada. – Ele torna-lhe a agradecer:

-Obrigado humana. – Ele partiu deixando Jana sossegada no seu lugar.

Galvatron chegara Charr e os outros ficam aliviados por o verem inteiro, então ele pergunta o estado da situação, e Cyclonus conta o que se passara, então resolveram discutir uma estratégia, e para isso colocaram um mapa na mesa e começaram:

-Vocês vão montar vigilância aqui neste sector, e vai-se fazer uma emboscada aqui no sector norte de Charr. - Falara Galvatron á medida que ia apontando os locais que estavam no mapa, depois colocaram o mapa de Quintessa em cima do outro, e o líder Decepticon assinala o local a onde se iriam colocar as bombas para fazer explodir a base dos vilões, mas para isso iriam precisar da ajuda dos adversários os Autobots, Cyclonus fica admirado com tal sugestão, então ouve o líder:

-É necessário fazer esta aliança, pois é a nossa única chance, e vai ter com a humana só ela sabe como falar com eles! – Cyclonus responde admirado, e ao mesmo tempo interrogado:

-Tens a certeza?

-Absoluta, posso ser insano mas não sou parvo, agora trata de obedeceres á minhas ordens!

-Sim Poderoso Galvatron. – Dizendo aquilo ele foi ter com Jana, que estava em casa a dormir, então ela sentiu um ruído forte, e quando viu quem era perguntou:

-Como deu com a minha casa? – Ele responde:

-Foi Scourge que me deu as suas coordenadas.

-Hum… entendo, o que me quer? – Cyclonus continua:

-O meu líder sabe que você sabe como contactar com os Autobots.

-Entendo. – Dizendo aquilo activou o comlink, e passado 20 minutos, eles já lá estavam, quando viram Cyclonus queriam dar-lhe uma lição mas Jana sugere:

-Parem, oiçam o que ele tem para vos dizer! – Os Autobots ouviram o Decepticon, e por fim só dizem:

-Aceitamos. – Então partiram levando Jana. Quando lá chegaram as estratégias foram discutidas, mas Jana estava num canto a pensar na conversa que tivera com Rodimus quando estavam a caminho dali:

"_-Rodimus por favor tem cuidado, não quero que vos aconteça nada. –Ele notara a preocupação daquela humana resolveu saber o porquê de tanta preocupação:_

_-Porquê Miss Reilly? – Ela receava por ele e não só pois este inimigo queria destruir tudo e todos e ela sentia isso e expressa as suas preocupações ao líder Autobot:_

_-Este inimigo é muito traiçoeiro, além de ser inimigo comum de todos nós! – O líder Autobot pega nela e coloca-a no seu ombro, depois afasta-lhe os cabelos de sua face e passa-lhe o dedo indicador pela sua face, que era tão macia, e sossegara-a:_

_-Fica tranquila, eu terei cuidado. – Também expressou o mesmo sentimento em relação a Galvatron:_

_-Bem como Galvatron deve ter, não quero que… - O líder Autobot ficou a modos que um pouco ciumento e atónito, uma humana a ralar-se com alguém que a torturou para obter uma resposta que nunca chegou a ter, e olha para ela: _

_-Porque te ralas com ele? – Mas ouve uma resposta que nunca pensara ouvir na sua jovem vida:_

_-Preocupo-me com vocês os dois. – Ele ficou abismado com aquilo mas tem de saber o porquê da sua preocupação:_

_-Mas porquê? – Desta vez ela fez uma revelação que mantivera em segredo desde que conhecera os Autobots:_

_-Porque eu gosto de vocês os dois, ficaria triste se vos acontecesse algo. –Quando soube do verdadeiro motivo agradece:_

_-Obrigado pela preocupação, nós os dois iremos acabar com esses idiotas de uma vez por todas." _– Então o pensamento dela foi interrompido por eles, então ela só diz:

-Vou ajudar daqui, e á minha maneira. – Ambos agradecem:

-Obrigado, Jana. – E todos partiram para a batalha, que iria ser muito difícil.

Aquilo durou muitas horas e Jana está a usar a sua magia para os ajudar, e eles ao longe sentem que algo está a ajuda-los e foi isso que permitiu que saíssem vencedores da batalha, os Quints foram completamente destroçados. Entretanto eles regressaram á base, pouco depois já lá estavam, então vêem que Jana está sem sentidos, Cyclonus faz um scan vendo que a rapariga está só muito esgotada. A pouco e pouco ela foi acordando, e quando os vê suspira:

-Ainda bem que estão a salvo, e que o meu feitiço resultou. – Galvatron agradeceu-lhe:

-Obrigado humana, estou em divida para consigo. – Ela responde:

-Fi-lo porque gosto de todos vocês, e porque salvaram o meu planeta. – Então antes de se ir embora aproxima-se deste que a agarrou gentilmente pondo-a ao nível dos seus olhos, dizendo-lhe:

-Você vai voltar a fazer tréguas, para combater um mal comum ainda bem pior que este. – Ele pergunta:

-Tem a certeza? – Ela acena com a cabeça:

-Sim tenho, é alguém que renascerá dos mortos, que vai ajudar na hora mais sombria.

-Hum… tens a certeza?

-Absoluta, e uma coisa, tu ainda vais sofrer outra manifestação e é Scourge que vai sofrer, é alguém muito próximo. – Galvatron pergunta:

-Quem?

-Alguém que te quer infernizar a vida, vindo dos mortos.

-Hum… - Dizendo aquilo saiu indo para junto dos Autobots que partiram para a Terra, e horas depois já está em casa, e os Autobots estavam em Metroplex a repousar, pois bem precisavam.

Depois do regresso a casa, Jana agarrou-se aos estudos ainda com mais garra, e obtinha bons resultados, mas também ia descansar, pois não queria atrair a cólera de Sandy, pois ela é uma verdadeira amiga. Enfim o ano lectivo continua de vento em poupa.

Em relação aos Transformers de ambas as facções ela mantinha-se neutra e como previra, Scourge foi atormentado por Starscream, e Optimus regressa para ajudar todo o universo que estava em perigo devido ao ódio de dois indivíduos, por serem ignorantes e não tolerantes para com todas as raças, ele ajudou-os na hora mais sombria, no momento em que mais precisavam, Jana fica a conhece-lo melhor e vê que é um líder muito sábio, disposto a ajudar tudo e todos sendo um grande amante da paz, e a rapariga fica grata por tudo.

Fim…?

Esta história termina com a união contra algo de mau, que grande reviravolta não é?

E a vida contínua para ela no fim de tudo aquilo! No futuro bem… esse vai dar que falar!

Aceito críticas construtivas para ajudar a melhorar na escrita!

Se gostaram é só carregar no botãozinho!!


End file.
